


Ghost

by Griffinark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinark/pseuds/Griffinark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Marco looking down on Jean and the others and making sure they are ok. However will his efforts pay off in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passing By

**Author's Note:**

> This story will only have about two chapters but the last chapter will be heart breaking (hopefully). Write the next chapter as soon as possible. Sorry about spelling mistakes and that a lot of it doesn't make sense.

** Marco's POV **

It's been four months since the incident at Trost and I have to say, a  **lot** of people died there. Up here in heaven we have some people I trained with, some people I was friends with and some people I have never even met (even when we were alive). After Trost a lot of interesting things happened, such as: Eren going on trial, finding out Annie was the female titan. _(Oh, that's also where I met one of my best friends_ _Petra_ _)._ Also when she covered her self in a crystal and all the outings the Scouting Legion (survey corps according to Petra or the Recon Corps according to Oluo) do.

Of course we still have our opinions and feelings, even if we are dead. So that means we need to be there for our friends in their time of needs. We had to make sure Mina was alright after she found out Annie was the female titan. She went really quiet and didn't talk to anyone for days until one day she stood up and said "She probably has good reasons" and we left it at that. We didn't want to upset her even more.

In heaven people still have memories and sanity but any illness or disability is cured. I mean I have all of my face (which is a relief because I wouldn't want to spend eternity in pieces, _**literally!**_ ) We are always looking down on our friends because we are quite literally guardian angels. Every day I watch Jean and make sure he is alright and when the times comes I will be ready to give him the warm hug of death and let him be free of suffering anymore.

Of course, that would not be the case. I mean it's _Jean!_ He would complain that he could have helped out more or that he wasn't finished. Which is completely understandable I mean I wish that I could go back and tell my mum and little brother sorry for not coming back and boy do I wish that I could be there for Jean to reassure him that everything will be OK. Which of course would be a lie because he fights giant naked people with no genitalia for a living, so there _is a very, **very**_ high chance of dying. Depending on wo you ask everyone has a different opinion on death. Mina thinks that death is just the beginning and that dying was quick and painless (The first part I totally agree with, not so much the second part), then you could ask Thomas and he would say that death is all a hallucination and that we are still alive just lost in our minds. Which is fine, I mean everyone is aloud an opinion (even if it is weird).

Today is a big day and I want to make sure I can give Jean as much moral support as I can because today is the months reminder of the day when he found me lying dead there. He acts as if it doesn't bother him but I can tell it does and he even calls my name and cries when he sleeps. As much as it hurts he has got to move on otherwise he will never be happy and he will never be thinking straight. Which could cost him his life! And believe me I don NOT want that to happen.

So today I will watch over him from dawn till dusk. It takes a several seconds to fly down from heaven (which is surprisingly quick if you think about it) and it always takes me a couple of minuets to find him. Only because in the Scouting Legion (Survey Corps, Recon Corps) the boys dormitory is on the right when in the trainees it was on the left. Which means I get a nasty surprise when I fly through the door to find girls sitting on a bed chatting. Not as big as a surprise as when I found out he joined the Survey, Recon, Scouting ,Corps for _me!_ It made me feel really guilty but then I remembered that it was either dying helping humanity or helping yourself to another bottle of wine.

When I turn right I see all the boys heading down the hallway to the mess hall. Today they will be heading out of the walls-

"Soldiers titans have breached wall Rose, Hanji's squad are to meet at the stables. Levi's squad are to stay here and wait for further instructions!"

Uh, never mind. Scrap that.

Well today they will be evacuating the citizens and exterminating the titans that have breached the wall. Wait!

"Ackerman, Jaeger, Arlert, Kirstein and I will be heading to the basement when all of this is happening. This may be the only chance we have at this when the Armored, Colossal and Dancing titan are distracted. Some of Hanji's squad will be accompanying us there but only as guards, got it!?"

 _ **WAIT WHAT!!???**_ No way is Jean going out there with them. It's a suicide mission. Oh no, I'll look out for him though. I-I'm sure he'll be fine he _can_ handle himself after all. That's why you got number seven and he got number six in training. 

Twenty minutes later they set off on the expedition. Jean looked focused but I could see he was blanking. His mind was somewhere else. He was thinking hard I can tell.

I don't like it.

When he doesn't pay attention he gets himself hurt and I really, don't want to happen. So I follow him. He still has the same horse, his name is Buchwald. He is a dark brown horse with white speckles on his back. He _did_ have a tendency to try and mount my horse, Speck (I think Sasha has his now). I decide to go look ahead to see if there are any titans. I set off in front of the group. I fly above the tree's I spot a fifteen meter class heading towards the group. I've got to warn them before-

"Straight ahead!" A hear a soldier shout.

I look behind me to see a ten meter titan running at the team. I inspect it closer and I find out that in fact it is an _abnormal!_ The group will have to set aside their plan to avoid the titans and they will have to fight it and kill. That titan is inspecting everyone. I have thought wrong this isn't an abnormal tian it's a _**TITAN SHIFTER!!!!**_

They think it's just another abnormal. I have to stop them from fighting that otherwise they are all going to get killed.

"Ackerman and I will take this one down. The rest of you head to the basement!"  
"Understood!" They shouted.

Mikasa and Levi can't handle this. They will get slaughtered. I have to warn them or-

Ghost's have spiritual power which means we can for a really short period of time, talk to or come back to the living world. This only last's maybe a minuet but a minuet is all I need. There is only thing wrong with this, if a ghost does this they become very weak and it takes them a while to recover but that doesn't matter to me if my friends are in danger.

I will protect them.

I used my powers to appear as an epiphany in front of Mikasa.

"Wait stop you can't do this it's too dangerous"  
"O-oh, M...Marco?"  
"Yes, please believe me. This is a shifter like Eren you can't defeat it. Just run!"  
"What are you saying?"  
"It's not your time, you can't come up here yet".  
"Uh,"

"Please, do it for your parents sake,"

"My parents sake?"

**Mikasa's POV**

_My parents sake._

_My parents sake?_

**_My parents sake?_ **

**_MY PARENTS SAKE?_ **

**_MY PARENTS SAKE!!!!??_ **

** MY PARENTS DIED TRYING TO PROTECT ME! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND I _MISS_ THEM SO MUCH. I WOULD NEVER _EVER_ THROUGH MY LIFE AND WHAT THEY HAVE GIVEN UP FOR ME AWAY. I WOULD NEVER, _COULD_ Ne ** **. .**

 

**HOWEVER THAT DOESN'NT MEAN I'M GOING TO SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING WHILST MY PARENTS ARE IDELY WAITING FOR ME UP IN HEAVEN. I WILL NEVER STOP TRYING TO IMPRESS THEM. I WILL _NEVER EVER_ STOP TRYING TO MAKE THEM PROUD BECAUSE  I WAS THEIR LITTLE GIRL BUT UNTILL I COME UP THERE I AM A **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWWAAAAARRRRRIIIIIOOOOOOORRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Marco's POV**

**"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**  

_Oops I think I just pissed her off. Oh what should I do?_

I watched as Levi followed her lead and used the 3D Manoeuvre Gear. He sped past her and stopped suddenly when he landed on the shifters head. He lowered slowly so he was standing on it's nose. The shifter froze as Levi rose his sword and gabbed the shifter in the eye.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR" It let out a vicious growl as it grabbed at Levi not noticing Mikasa sneaking around the back of it.

It pulled Levi toward it's mouth and was about to swallow him whole until...

Mikasa pulled around from the back and threw her swords in the titans neck. The titan howled in pain and let go of Levi. The titan span for a moment disorientating itself. Mikasa and Levi managed to grab a hold of one of the swords and thrust it deeper into the nape. The titan started to evaporate and it was sure that whoever was inside that titan is dead now.

_Oh god, the effects are starting to take place!_

I watched as they dragged the man onto the back of Mikasa's horse and they were off. They raced down the field until...

**_BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_ **

_I remember a blinding green light and then darkness..._


	2. Passing Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco are finally reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry it took me this long. I was busy because of Christmas! Sorry! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

** Jean's POV **

Three weeks ago we finally defeated the titans. We found the source of the titans in Eren's basement (like we thought) and eradicated them. We found out on that final mission over 2,500 brave soldiers gave their lives protecting the walls from the titans. Overall in the past year 100,000 soldiers have died. Some I knew, some I never met and some who were very close to me.

When I was little I grew up in the town of Trost and I had a few friends and one of my closest friends Thomas Wagner was hell bent of joining the Garrison (I don't know why) but he would always go on about it, constantly. But one day he was talking to me about the military and he told me about the Capital and how the Military Police had a safe, good life. And I thought to myself that I could survive the titans, I **would** survive the titans. So I decided that when I was twelve that I was going to join the military with Thomas and that I would get into the Military Police and survive!

When I arrived the Trainee's were a lot different than I originally thought. They were all frightened kids like me, well most of them. One in particular asshole who went by the name of Eren Jaeger was very different indeed. He actually wanted to join the Survey Corps and fight the titans. I could not believe what I was hearing he had a death wish.

I didn't dislike him for it I was actually jealous. He was so brave (or stupid) that he was willing to  **die** for humanity. I spoke my mind out to him and I know he thought I was a coward. I thought he was stupid. So we were even.

When I was at the Trainee's I met one of the most important people in my life, his name was: Marco Bodt. He was the kindest person I knew and he was always looking out for me, making sure that me and Jaeger were not murdering each other. He was my other half- Oh **shit I did NOT JUST SAY THAT!**  

Anyway we bonded a lot over the three years so much so that there rumors about us being a couple. I shrugged it off he would just blush. In training I found out we both wanted to join the Military Police. This way I would be safe _and_ have a friend there with me. It would be perfect, no more Jaeger, no more titans, no more worry...

On the night of graduation we were given our places: Scary McScarf face, Steroids Gorilla, Tall Sweaty Pants, Grumpy McSour Puss, Suicidal Titan Whore, Moi, Freckles, Bald Hobbit, Hungry Demon and Tiny Angel. 

We were finally ready to join the Military Police!  

Then the next day the colossal titan (actually a very good friend of mine) broke through wall Rose in Trost. Yes, the place I had grown up in. We were all deployed to our stations. And eventually we were trapped on the roof top in the central of Trost. We were doomed until Mikasa came up and gave an inspirational speech and flew off. I followed then some more people, then more and more until everyone was following us.

Mikasa ran out of gas and Armin and Connie ran to her aid I stayed and led the group because apparently I was great leader. Most of managed to reach of the armoury and then titans broke through but we found a rogue titan that was killing the other titans. We let it continue to do so when we hid down in the room above the Armoury.

We had a plan to kill the seven titans that were roaming around in the Armoury. So Marco took charge and the plan went well and no-one died. When we were filling up our gas tanks Marco talked to me about how he thought I was a good leader and how he trusted me. I think for the first time yet I trusted him fully with anything.

Later I found out that the rogue titan was **Eren Jaeger!!!**  Though I have to admit he saved our asses back there and it was good to have him back (As I said I didn't hate him I just envied him).

Eventually we were all told that Eren was going to transform into a titan to plug up a hole in wall Rose. We were all on the decoy team and then Connie got trapped and I rushed to save him. I distracted the titan but my 3DMG (3D Manoeuvre Gear) or ODMG (Omni Directional Manoeuvre Gear) got stuck. So I had to run away from that titan until Marco dashed in and saved me. Eventually Connie, Marco, Annie and me managed to get back onto the wall. Only to be deployed again to help. Eren managed to plug up the wall and then the Survey Corps (finally) joined in and helped kill all the other titans.

Three days later we were deployed for the clean up mission. Which was were we had to go out and clean up all the dead bodies off the streets of Trost.

I knew Trost like the back of my hand. So I decided to go to the street I had once lived on but something on the street before mine stopped me. I saw Annie apologising to the corpses on the floor so I decided to help them first. I walked over to the right side of the street and saw a sight I wasn't prepared for. I walked closer to a corpse lying propped against a wall. I froze...

"Hey, aren't you..."

"Marco?"

I asked. I couldn't believe it. **DEAD?!** How could this happen? He was a great soldier and kept himself reserved. This old woman asked me for his name and I swallowed hard trying not to believe that this corpse in front of me was my best friend Marco!

 _We were so close!_ I scolded myself _Two days away from our dreams and he died?! Why?! We nearly made it. We could have lived there for the rest of our lives not worrying about titans. We could have been free!_

Finally I accepted that both my best friends were now dead and I started to ask around to see if anyone knew how it happened. No-one knew. I wasn't sure to be grateful that no-one saw how my best friend would have been torn apart.

That night we burned all the corpses and I saw my friends sad and depressed about the whole ordeal and I bent down and picked up some bones of the floor.

"Marco, I can't if these bones are yours anymore,"

"But I swear to god I will avenge you. Even if that means..."

Then it hit me. I looked up to see Marco there he whispered to me smiling.

"Your orders were right, that's why I could run..." He frowned.

"But Jean, follow your heart. Do what _you_ is right! I have faith in you. That's why I'm alive in you!"

He smiled at me before disappearing once again into the roaring fire. I stood up and walked over to Connie, Sasha, Krista and Ymir and asked as loud as I could.

"Hey guys," I said. Everyone else turned around to face me.

"H-Have you guys decided what division you're going into?" No-one answered and just looked at me sympathetically.

"I...I'm," I stopped for a minuet.

 **"I'm going to join the Survey Corps!"** I yelled breaking down. I fell to my knees still holding pieces of bones in my right hand. I knelt there and I cried...

The next day we had inspections of our gear for whatever reason but I stood true to myself not doubting my decision. And then later we had to pick our divisions for real! Erwin stood up and gave his "GIVE YOUR HEARTS TO HUMANITY!" Speech and then he told us if you were joining the Survey Corps you had to stay anyone else could leave.

It was very hard. I wanted to leave to be safe but I also wanted to make Marco proud, so I stayed.

Then all the shit about the female titan happened. We were on so many mission recently with the Reeb's co-operation, with fighting Historia's (Krista's) father, overthrowing the King and restoring Historia as the rightful queen of the walls ,fighting against the furry (beast) titan, fighting Reiner and Bertholdt and the last mission to Shingashina.

However after all of those missions the part that annoyed me most was that Annie just so miraculously "found" Marco's gear and took it. She denied killing him though. Which was even worse.

* * *

 

Recently as I said the titans were eradicated. Two weeks ago: Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Levi, Erwin, Hanji and me set out to find the ocean and I must say it's really beautiful. It shimmers and it's full of salt and fish and it stretches out for miles and miles.

In the sand we made little memorials for the precious people we have loved and lost, Marco's is in the middle on the front row. Everyone else is down on the sand watching the sun set over the ocean. I have been in the water already and we all played around. Now I'm sitting in the grass and wheat on top of the beach behind everyone else.

Well here I am: happy, everyone is happy, we all survived! Well most of us...

See on our way to the basement Armin, Eren and me had to fight of a lot of titans and Armin nearly had his head bitten of by one but I blocked it and in the process. It had bitten deep into my shoulder. Now it's not bleeding heavily or anything it's just the infection. It's quite dangerous but I didn't want to spoil this trip for anyone so I didn't mention it but now I am at peace.

I am just waiting for Marco to come and take me home. I have to say it's really beautiful seeing everyone so happy and not worried about being attacked by titans.

I sit watching the waves dance across the horizon. As I see a white light beam down next to me. I watch peacefully as Marco comes down and lies next to me

"I'm sorry I left so soon," He starts saying to me

I'm stuck for words, what should I do?

"I.. um well it's good to see you"

"You, too"

"I've missed you so much"

"It's your time to come home"

"Ok Marco, I'm ready" I say

Everyone is running up the sand hill with a ball. Obviously they want to play in the water with me again. I can see that Levi is smiling and laughing. Armin is the first up the hill, he stops dead in his tracks. Everyone manages to catch up to him. They are now all standing frozen there in front of me. Levi's smile is weak but I can tell he is giving me his regards.

"M...Marco?" Armin stutters

Marco smiles at him.

"Bye guys" I mutter as I lay in the sand.

I close my eyes and then reopen them. I sit up and look behind me to see that my body is still lying there.

"I'm a ghost" I say excitedly. Everyone watches as I wave goodbye and two beams of light shoot up to the heavens and we slowly follow it up.

"Good luck, Kirstein" Levi says

"We will see you two soon" Armin says tears leaking down his face.

I can see from above that everyone is crying. Connie and Sasha are crying the most. They bend down and make another memorial with _my_ name on it.

Finally I am at peace...

I think before I am ram raided by Mina, Thomas, Hannah, Franz, Nack, Millius and _many_ others.

"It's good to see you again, bro!" Thomas says.

"It's ok," Mina says "You won't miss home for long" She says crying.

Everyone lets go and I hold Marco's hand, look into his eyes and start crying. I look at him and then I look down at my (alive) friends and then I look back at them.

I laugh "I **am** home!" and soon enough so will my other friends. I smile fondly and I think about: My New Home!


End file.
